


A Better Idea

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to be dignified, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Idea

“I feel like an ass.”

“So to speak.” Jack’s eyes were twinkling.

Ianto rolled his.

“Seriously Jack, you really like... this?” Ianto gestured to what he was wearing.

Jack’s eyes were a little glazed as he replied, “Very much. What’s not to like?”

Ianto looked down again and had to admit that yes, from a Captain Jack Harkness perspective, this was basically perfect. Easy access didn’t begin to describe them.

Just... Leather chaps?


End file.
